


That Sticky Summer Heat

by lonniek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Everybody Lives, Everybody is sleeping with Everybody, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Pack Circle Jerk, Pack House, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly pack, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is sprawled out on all the available furniture. Stiles is almost directly in front of one of the three air vents, his entire body shivering with his appreciation for the cold air. Derek finds an empty space on the floor next to the bean bag Scott’s lying on. Allison settles between Jackson and Lydia, and Isaac flops on the ground on the other side of Scott. The collective sigh of relief in the air conditioning is unvoiced but felt in the air.</p><p>It’s Stiles who sets things in motion. Comfortable, he pulls off his shirt and sighs as he gets a little more comfortable, and the sound makes Derek lean back a little more, endeavoring to become a smaller puddle while the air circulates around them. Scott makes a sound that’s inches away from a moan, and then the rest of them, in turn shift and make small sounds until everyone is inches away from a group nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sticky Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> Some folk on Tumblr wanted a pack circle jerk. There are a LOT of implied relationships here because it's my personal motto that the pack who sleeps together stays together.
> 
> The end notes contains a list of the implied relationships (none of which are actually listed in the tags because nobody is actually doing anything but...jerkin it)

It’s a hot and sticky day in Beacon Hills when it happens, and nobody really plans it, but nobody says anything to stop it, either. It starts when Derek wakes up, rolling out of bed and shoving away the sheet that’s clinging to him like plastic wrap and trapping him in the wet spot of sweat in his mattress. It takes most of his restraint not to claw at the material, and decides that it’s in the best interest of his clothing if he wears none. So he forces himself into a pair of gray boxer-briefs because he has to at least pretend to care about decency with how many other people live in the house, and heads toward the kitchen.

He catches quiet voices on his way there coming from Isaac’s room down the hall. Both his and Allison’s voices have the same sticky-slow quality that Derek feels in his bones: it’s too damn hot. In the kitchen, Stiles is nursing a cup of iced coffee while Scott sticks his head in the freezer.

“Scott,” Stiles complains, voice hardly rising above a grumble. “You know it’s too hot when I can’t even have my coffee like…regular.” Scott grunts back, but says nothing by way of words in response. Stiles shrugs and doesn’t really need one, but decides that he’s had enough of the threadbare cotton of his pajama top pressing against his skin while he sweats, and pulls it up so he can rest his back against the marble of the island. The hiss he makes when his skin connects with the cool surface makes Derek want to try it for himself.

“Morning,” Derek grunts, hip-checking Scott out of the way to grab his protein shake from the refrigerator. The drink lasts all of seven and a half seconds, and the refreshing feeling of something cold down his throat is short-lived. Derek sighs and Scott makes a sound that sounds like pathetic agreement.

“I want to live in this freezer.” Stiles nods once, too hot and sticky to do it vehemently like he usually does. He flops over to his stomach and yelps a little when his front comes into contact with the island, but in a moment the sound is contented.

“I want to live in a house with functional air conditioning,” Stiles gripes. He’s always the first one to complain about anything, and when he gets grumpy, he complains about it the loudest. Everyone is aware that the broken air conditioning is a point of contention, but there’s only so much that can be done at once. Adding the first, and then the second expansion to the house hadn’t exactly been easy, and making sure all of the wiring worked was so much lower on the list of priorities than having a room for everyone and a bed in every room.

“The air conditioning in the den works just fine,” Derek snips back, and rinses out the container for his drink. He sticks his head under the faucet and lets the cool water run over the back of his neck.

“Well, you know where you’ll find me, then,” a voice says behind him.

“Hey, Lyds,” Scott says, taking a piece of ice from the machine and dropping it into her hands. She nods appreciatively and runs it across her décolletage with no pretense. She’s in nothing but her shortest pajama shorts, and a loose-fitting crop top that would allow a breeze, if there was one, to help fight the oppressive heat.

“Ditto,” Jackson says, taking Lydia’s hand as they make their way down the stairs into the main section of the house. Nobody misses how Lydia pulls her hand away moments later, snipping at him that it’s too hot to even _think_ about touching anyone else.

Allison and Isaac surface after Jackson and Lydia leave, not quite touching but closer than anyone else in the kitchen dares to stand, lest they so much as breathe on each other. The longer they stay in the kitchen, the further apart they drift. Allison goes to the freezer, gently brushing against Scott to grab a popsicle, despite the fact that it’s just past nine in the morning. Isaac throws a towel at Derek so he can dry off his head, and stands with his back to the cabinets, watching everyone else. He’s the only one even remotely dressed, still in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Allison is in a bra and a pair of boy shorts. Nobody comments on anyone else’s state of undress, hardly daring to speak in case it makes the kitchen any warmer.

Stiles groans a few minutes later, having used up all the cold around the island.

“Just go sit in the den,” Isaac says, shooting him a look that’s half-glare, half too tired to be anything meaningful. “The whole kitchen reeks like your sweat now.” Stiles sticks out his tongue, but takes his iced coffee and leaves.

The back door opens, and Erica and Boyd drip through it, back from their morning run. Scott pulls his head out of the freezer to look at the wall clock. Normally, they aren’t back until well after noon, having left just about an hour ago.

“It’s too fucking hot,” Erica pants, pulling off clothes as she shoves Scott out of the way and sits in the freezer. Her sweat makes a quiet plunking sound against one of the grates of the freezer, and Derek tosses her an apple. Boyd makes a noise of agreement, but keeps his basketball shorts on as he grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He drinks about half of it and pours the rest over his head, earning an appreciative sound from Scott and Erica who are settled in the splash radius. Scott takes this moment to grab his own water bottle, splitting half of it with Erica. She gives him a grateful look and shares her spot in the freezer.

“Maybe we should set up the sprinklers or something,” Kira says, coming in from the stairwell. Her hair is in a bun piled high on her head, and she’s in a pair of underwear and a tank top.

“That would mean having to go outside,” Malia says behind her, and Kira shudders at the thought. Malia, glad that she cut her hair off, is in one of Allison’s shirts and looks as though she slept as well as Derek did. Sweat makes the material of her shirt cling to her ribcage, and she looks as grumpy as Stiles had.

“The air conditioning in the den works,” Derek says, a little irritated that nobody actually seems to remember that until the pinnacle of summer.

“What the fuck are we still doing in here?” Erica asks, and is on her feet in an instant. She and Boyd, followed by Malia, Kira, and Scott, make a single file line out of sight, toward the main room. Isaac and Derek stare at each other for a moment. Allison closes the freezer door.

“We’re going too, aren’t we?” Isaac asks, and the rest of them break down and head into the den.

Everyone is sprawled out on all the available furniture. Stiles is almost directly in front of one of the three air vents, his entire body shivering with his appreciation for the cold air. Derek finds an empty space on the floor next to the bean bag Scott’s lying on. Allison settles between Jackson and Lydia, and Isaac flops on the ground on the other side of Scott. The collective sigh of relief in the air conditioning is unvoiced but felt in the air.

It’s Stiles who sets things in motion. Comfortable, he pulls off his shirt and sighs as he gets a little more comfortable, and the sound makes Derek lean back a little more, endeavoring to become a smaller puddle while the air circulates around them. Scott makes a sound that’s inches away from a moan, and then the rest of them, in turn shift and make small sounds until everyone is inches away from a group nap.

But there’s an unmistakable tension in the air that manifests when Isaac lifts his head up and finds Lydia flicking her fingers absently across her nipple. Jackson and Allison are watching her lazily, and Jackson has one hand resting on his crotch without any kind of urgency. Allison’s parted lips make Isaac’s stomach flutter, which makes Scott look at him with a glazed curiosity in his eyes. Everyone in the room can feel or see a little bit of what’s happening, but nobody has the words to stop it or rationalize it.

Erica’s fingers linger along her panty line, drawing slow circles across her hip bones while she makes teeny cooing noises at Boyd, who finally gives in and shuffles so that his shorts are pushed down just enough to be tucked underneath his ass. Malia can taste the shift of the atmosphere at the same time everyone else can, and her eyes bounce between Kira, Lydia, and Stiles. There’s a long moment of everyone watching everyone else, posturing and trying to pretend that what’s happening isn’t what’s going to happen, but when Derek and Scott catch each other’s eyes and exchange a gesture that looks an awful lot like “fuck it,” the rest of the pack seems to relax a little more.

The almost-silence in the room has turned the den into a “if you say anything this is weird and has to stop” space. So nobody says anything. Instead, they all huff little sighs of pleasure as hands slide down sweaty skin and into underwear. Nobody touches anyone else, even though Isaac’s toes are close enough to Scott’s thigh that he could touch him if he wanted to. Instead, everyone is focused on everyone and nobody else at the same time.

Jackson is the first one to pull his cock from the hole in his boxers, making a quiet sound of relief as he strokes himself a little harder. Allison tugs on her left nipple with her right hand, her left swiping small, deft circles around her clit. Her stomach is taut and her thighs quiver just a little bit. Her eyes flutter closed, but she hears Lydia suck in a breath beside her in a way she knows means she’s got two fingers inside of herself. Kira is still just watching, mostly Scott, but also Malia, letting herself appreciate the way that Scott’s whole body is one long arch while he touches himself, like a bow. Malia is limber, but she curls in on herself, one hand always fisted in her hair while the other one rocks slow fingers between her legs.

Derek watches Stiles watch Malia, and strokes himself slowly, almost idly, but has to speed up a little bit when Stiles bites his lip the way he does when he’s starting to get really into it. He mirror Stiles’ movements, and the air in the room gets a little thicker, a little more frantic as the rest of the pack feeds off the energy that grows around them.

Scott sucks in a breath between his teeth when Isaac sucks two fingers into his mouth, and Kira starts to touch herself in earnest then, sunk three fingers deep on her left hand while her right waves back and forth across her clit. There is a moment where nobody is watching anybody else, all eyes closed with thoughts of others and half aborted sounds of anything louder than a whimper. When that moment passes, the energy in the room crackles, because everyone is looking directly at everyone else. There is no more laziness in their movements, bodies tight and clenching and soft and wet and hard and slick and moving with _purpose_.

Erica comes first, with a soft cry and pulls her fingers out to suck on them as she slows her thumb on her clit, riding the aftershocks. Jackson is next, coming because of the way that Lydia looks when she throws her head back and whispers “god, yes,” as she gets there. Allison and Isaac come at the same time, with Scott and Kira following after. Malia comes moments before Stiles does. The last thing he hears before his orgasm pulls him under is the grunt that means Boyd is coming, too.

Derek is the last to come, and he does with a growl that he clamps down on, finally relaxed and rid of the heat irritation that woke him. Now, everyone is numb and blissed, and the tension in the room is gone, dissipated almost as quickly as it built, and there’s some small shuffling while people wordlessly pass around articles of clothing they don’t mind sharing to help others clean up, and there are unceremonious thumps as the discarded shirts end up in the middle of the floor.

Scott yawns first, which sets off a chain reaction, and the group nap that loomed in the distance moments ago weighs down on them heavy, but so much lighter than the heat. Kira yawns, Malia squeaks, and Erica curls onto her side so that she’s just barely touching Boyd’s hip, and together, the pack descends into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of the implied relationships:
> 
> Erica/Boyd, Derek/Stiles, Stiles/Malia, Malia/Kira, Kira/Malia/Lydia, Malia/Allison/Lydia/Kira, Kira/Scott, Kira/Scott/Allison, Lydia/Jackson, Lydia/Allison, Lydia/Jackson/Allison, Allison/Scott, Scott/Isaac, Scott/Isaac/Allison, Allison/Isaac
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://demigirlisaaclahey.tumblr.com) for more madness!


End file.
